Buscando novia
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Takeru y Ken eran los mejores amigos hasta que un día algo más se presento ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor interfiere en la amistad? ¿Qué hacer para no herir a tu amigo?... Por fin actualice, Gomen, dedicado a todas las fans de estos dos chicos kawaii!
1. Default Chapter

_NOTA_: Los personajes son propiedad de Hongo, animekai, toel animation, etc, El uso de los nombres es solo como medio de expresión y sin ningún afán de lucro. El desarrollo de el trama y guión son míos.

_ADVERTENCIA:_ Me declaro anti-Sorato. No acepto criticas de sus partidarias (os)

Por : Kari ama y señora de Takeru (Tsukiyono Kon)

Finalizado el lunes 4 de Abril del 2004

WANTED GIRLFRIEND

El hermoso chico de cabellos sedosos se encontraba paseando de una lugar a otro dentro de la habitación, su semblante serio (mas de lo habitual) indicaba claramente que algo le preocupaba. Por fin se detuvo, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó rostro arriba con los brazos tras de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada. Las palabras del portador del valor resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza...

¿Sabias que se están empezando a correr rumores acerca de ti? – pregunto el chico de los visores cuando ambos regresaban de una practica de fútbol.

Ah, si, y que dicen –contesto el chico de cabello azulado sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de su amigo.

Que bateas zurdo - dijo en seco

¿Q..QUE? – Alcanzo a decir Ken antes de detener su paso, incrédulo por la respuesta tan directa de Daisuke.

Ja, es broma –sonrió el moreno- quiero decir, el otro día uno de los muchachos del equipo lo menciono, pero no era nada en serio –termino explicando.

Ah, vaya –suspiro aliviado Ichijouji posando una mano sobre su pecho y continuando el camino –pero, ¿por qué crees que hizo el comentario?

Bueno porque, teniendo tantas chicas tras de ti se les hace extraño que no tengas novia –Daisuke soltó el balón que traía en las manos y comenzó a patearlo.

Es que no hay ninguna chica que me interese, es decir, ninguna me hacer sentir mariposas en el estomago. No puedo pedirle a una que sea mi novia si no siento nada por ella ¿entiendes? –contesto Ken mirando el balón que pateaba Daisuke.

¡Pero si no pones de tu parte nunca la vas a encontrar! – replico Motomiya.

¿Poner de mi parte?- no comprendió el niño genio.

Daisuke se detuvo para recoger el balón y tomarlo en sus brazos.

Es que tú siempre estas pensando en estudiar, en el soccer y en los problemas de tus amigos y esta bien que lo hagas pero el punto es que nunca te has dado el tiempo para interesarte en una niña, fijarte en las cualidades que pudieran atraerte de ella ¿captas? –Dijo el chico de cabello púrpura adoptando una actitud de experto en el tema.

Ken parpadeo sorprendido. Todo aquello era verdad. Su rutina era de casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la practica de soccer y cada fin de semana por lo menos, verse en grupo con sus viejos amigos (cabe aclarar que el, Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru continuaban viéndose muy seguido porque se encontraban en el mismo grado). Pero nunca se había dado el tiempo para pensar en ninguna chica.

Y, ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? –pregunto inocentemente al líder del grupo cuando hubo salido de sus pensamientos.

Bueno –dijo Daisuke al mismo tiempo que retomaban su camino- podrías elegir a dos o tres chicas y compararlas, ver con cual de ellas empalizas mas y escoger a una, así de simple.

Pero –prorrumpió Ichijouji- ¿A quienes elijo?

¡Ay, Ichijouji! –La cara de Daisuke estaba roja por lo absurda que le pareció aquella pregunta. Se detuvo nuevamente frente a el niño genio- ¡No pensaras que las voy a escoger por ti!, ¿o si?

¿Podrías?- la voz del chico de ojos azules apenas se hizo audible.

¡Vaya! –Suspiro- El chico más admirado de todo Japón por sus altas notas y por ser un as del deporte es todo un fracaso en cuanto a como tratar con las mujeres (aparece la gota en la cabeza de ambos)

Ken se apeno muchísimo y su amigo viendo esto de dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Bueno, esta vez podré presumir que ayude a Ken Ichijouji en algo. Déjame pensar en alguien –coloco su mano en la barbilla. Continuaron caminando.

Después de unos instantes y justo cuando habían llegado al punto donde se separaban sus caminos, Daisuke propuso a sus candidatas.

¡Bingo! –Salto emocionado golpeando su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda –Que te parecen Sora, Mimi, Hikari o Miyako; ninguna de ellas tiene novio ahora y seria una ventaja para ti porque ya las conoces bien ¿Qué opinas?

Bu...Bueno –titubeo al no estar muy convencido por la idea- lo pensare.

¡No lo pienses tanto!, ya es hora de que tengas experiencia en estas cosas y dejes de molestarme a mi –dijo sonriendo indicando que bromeaba- Además, ya necesitas que alguien te quite la inocencia. Adiós- el moreno echo a correr al otro lado de la avenida para continuar su camino dejando a un Ken sonrojado por el último comentario.

Ken recordó esto y decidió poner manos a la obra. Se incorporo de la cama y fue a sentarse en su escritorio del cual tomo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Procedió a escribir los nombres de las chicas.

Hikari, Miyako, Mimi –cuando estaba apunto de escribir el cuarto nombre se detuvo – No, Sora no, ella no me agrada (Recordó que ella había cortado a Yamato para declarársele a el, por supuesto Ken la había rechazado)

En la primera página escribió "Los Pros de:" y el la siguiente pagina "Los Contras de:"

Se acomodo en la silla, respiro profundo y continuo...

Los Pros de Hikari:

Es muy tranquila, justo como yo; probablemente nos llevaríamos muy bien porque nos gusta la quietud, seria una buena compañera de estudio y platicaríamos a gusto.

Es muy afectuosa; me haría sentir feliz.

La conozco más que a las otras dos, porque desde que íbamos en secundaria vamos en el mismo grado y salón.

Los Pros de Miyaka:

- Es una chica con mucha energía; tal vez pudiera contagiarme un poco de ella, que buena falta me hace.

- Es muy divertida y elocuente; nunca se puede aburrir uno con ella.

-Tiene mucho valor y es muy segura de si misma; me dará una bofetada para hacerme reaccionar en los momentos difíciles (¿masoquista?, NO)

Los Pros de Mimi:

Es muy guapa (Las otras dos también son guapas, pero esta es mas) pero sobre todo... es una mujer mayor (el mismo Ken se ruboriza de escribir esto pero, a fin de cuenta era un pro) seria la envidia de todos los chicos de la escuela (chico preparatoriano con una universitaria... mmm)

Siempre busca lo bueno de las personas (incluidos los digimons)

Es muy comprensiva y alegre, excelente antídoto para mis constantes depresiones.

Terminadas sus cualidades, ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, buscar las diferencias.

Los contras de:

Hikari: 1) Tiende a ser pesimista y dependiente; me da miedo el pensar que tal vez acabaríamos cometiendo un suicidio doble. 2) Hace solo una semana que rompió con Takeru.

Miyaka: 1) Es muy arrebatada, a veces dice o hace cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. 2) Con frecuencia es difícil mantenerla callada. Extrovertida ella introvertido yo ?

Mimi: Mmm... Lo único que encuentro es que es muy versátil, le gustan las cosas bonitas y en una de esas termina cambiándome por algo bonito.

Por fin, el joven Ichijouji termino de hacer sus anotaciones; las reviso una y otra vez con mucha atención solo para darse cuenta de que... ¡Se encontraba igual que al principio!

De haber sido cualquier otro chico hubiera pronunciado dos o tres malas palabras en contra de Daisuke por andar metiéndole ideas locas en la cabeza. Pero Ken era todo un encanto de hombre, (de esos que solo existe en el anime) incapaz de maldecir a alguien, mucho menos a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

Ichijouji se encontraba rodeado de un mar de ideas y dudas. En primer lugar, ¿para que la urgencia de tener novia? Había estado bien antes de los comentarios de Daisuke, segundo, en principio de cuentas ¿por qué le había hecho caso a Motomiya? El rey de las ideas locas.

En esta situación se encontraba el hermoso chico de cabello largo cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien. Ken hallo en esto una oportunidad de escapar de las locuras de su amigo. Salio de su habitación y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, la imagen de esa persona tan familiar, supuso para el un alivio, podría decirse que hasta se alegro, pues una sonrisa se formo en sus labios para corresponder la que le hacia su visitante...

¡Hola Ken!

¡Hola Takeru! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno, vine a traerte los apuntes que me prestaste –Sonríe. Luego se acerca al oído de Ken y le susurra –La verdad es que estaba aburrido y busque un pretexto para salir de casa.

Ken sonríe también y le sede el paso para que el recién llegado pueda pasar. Toma los apuntes y se dirige a su habitación sin percatarse de que Takeru lo sigue. Entra Ichijouji seguido de Takaishi, este último observa lo impecablemente ordenado que esta el cuarto de Ken, mientras este acomoda sus apuntes en medio de sus libros escolares.

¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Pregunta el rubio al contemplar la libreta en el escritorio de Ichijouji.

Ah...- titubea al ponerse nervioso- estaba... estudiando español –improvisa- pero ya me aburrí, estaba a punto de ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire –señala hacia la puerta de cristal corrediza frente a el

¡Ah!, es verdad, tienes una bella vista desde aquí – Takeru sonríe y camina hacia la terraza.

Ken de inmediato toma el cuaderno y lo guarda en cajón del escritorio. Suspira de alivio al no ser descubierto.

Desde aquí puedes ver el parque de Odiaba y hasta la playa. –Comenta el rubio mirando el panorama recargado en el barandal

Ken se aproxima y se recarga también.

Y. ¿como estas? –pregunta con seriedad Ichijouji. Takaishi sorprendido voltea a verlo.

¿Que?

Por lo de Hikari

Ah, eso, estoy bien –vuelve la vista al frente.

No puedo creer que lo hayas superado solo en una semana.

No fue difícil, después de todo yo fui quien rompió con ella.

Pero hacían una linda pareja –observo Ken mirando la tranquilidad de Takeru

Es que... yo ya no sentía nada por ella- volteo a ver a su compañero- La quiero mucho como amiga pero nada mas.

Aun así no te ves muy bien

Creo que esta enojada conmigo. Aunque acepto que termináramos, estos últimos días me ha estado evitando. Y me duele muchísimo porque es mi mejor amiga. –el rostro del portador de la esperanza se contristo.

Ken sintió el deseo de consolar a su amigo, pero no encontró las palabras.

No te preocupes, Hikari es una gran chica, de seguro pronto se le pasara. No creo que quiera perder tu amistad, ella te quiere mucho también. –Dijo Ken sonriéndole y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para animarlo. Takeru lo agradeció

Para cambiar la conversación, Ken decidió preguntar alguna sugerencia sobre lo de las chicas. Después de todo Takaishi era un chico muy maduro, con experiencia en el tema y más confiable que las locas ideas de Daisuke.

Lo invito a pasar a la sala para tomar algo. Una vez a dentro ofreció un refresco y unas galletas.

Y, ¿qué opinan de mí en el equipo de básquetbol? –Disimuladamente pregunto

Lo que todo el mundo opina- sorbió el refresco- que eres el mejor futbolista juvenil y el chico más brillante de todo Japón.

No, no me refiero a eso –dijo insistente- quiero saber que opinan en cuanto a mi persona, no sobre mis calificaciones o sobre mis partidos.

A pues, que eres muy serio. Mis compañeros de equipo se preguntan como es que tú y yo somos amigos, porque eres muy introvertido, piensan que eres aburrido, pero yo les digo la verdad.

¿La verdad?- quiso saber a que se refería exactamente.

Si –respondió muy animado Takeru- eres muy interesante y muy agradable. En mi opinión, no solo eres un gran estudiante y un gran deportista, lo más importante es que eres una gran persona.

Ken fue asimilando una a una de las palabras de su amigo, de verdad que le conmovía que otras personas lo estimaran, no se sentía merecedor de que se le apreciara después de que en el pasado había causado tanto dolor.

Gracias –apenas pudo escuchar Takeru la voz de Ichijouji.

Un molesto silencio lleno la habitación.

¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?, lo de equipo –inquirió T.K. para romper el silencio.

Bueno es que...Daisuke me dijo algo que me inquieta. – apenado miro hacia el suelo.

Si, pues, no le des mucha importancia, ya conoces a Daisuke y sus locuras –Sonrió y después se metió una galleta a la boca.

Ken sintió un alivio y decidió contárselo todo a Takeru.

Daisuke me dijo que hay rumores que dicen que yo soy... – no quiso decir la palabra- solo porque no tengo novia.

Takeru se atraganto con la galleta y se empino el refresco para poder tragarla, tras lo cual tosió un par de veces.

Ichijouji sospecho algo en la actitud del rubio.

Tu has escuchado eso también, ¿verdad?- frunció las cejas molesto porque sintió que Takeru no había sido honesto con el.

Si, algo escuche –suspiro- pero no les hagas caso, ellos ni te conocen, son unos idiotas –dijo molesto- Si lo eres, a ellos no le importa y si no, no tienes porque preocuparte.

¡Pero es que no lo soy! –Ichijouji exclamo desesperado por convencer a su amigo.

Pues entonces no les prestes atención y si te siguen molestando, avísame y yo los iré a patear –Sonrió el rubio de ojos azules

No te preocupes –sonrió malévolamente Ken- yo mismo los golpeare. Por cierto –una idea le asalto la mente- que pensarías si yo... quisiera andar con Hikari. ¿Te molestaría eso?

La pregunta le extraño a Takeru pero...

No, si es lo que ambos quieren. De hecho me sentiría aliviado de saber que Hikari y tú están en buenas manos –respondió tranquilamente. ¿Ustedes dos... están juntos? -pregunto visiblemente interesado.

No, solo preguntaba. Es que estoy en la búsqueda de una novia sabes – Ken cerro los ojos para sorber su refresco.

¡Si es por lo que unos cuantos inútiles están diciendo mejor no lo hagas ¡–exclamo T.K.

No es por ellos, es algo que yo quiero. –Aclaro el joven de cabello azul- nunca me he tomado el tiempo para conocer mas a fondo a una chica, quiero saber que se siente enamorarse, ¿entiendes?

Takeru se quedo muy sorprendido, no imaginaba que al niño genio esas cosas tan triviales le preocuparan.

Siendo así...-arqueo las cejas- No se por que, pero intuyo que Daisuke te dio esa idea ¿no?

S...Si – agacho la cabeza para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ya me lo imaginaba, solo a Motomiya se le ocurren estas cosas –se hundió en el sofá- pero... ustedes tienen razón, es hora de que busquemos una novia para ti – entrecerró los ojos el rubio.

¿Busquemos? –repitió algo intimidado por la expresión.

No pensaras que me quedare fuera de esto mientras ustedes se divierten ¿o si? –guiño el ojo Takaishi.

Ken dejo salir una leve risa de sus labios al darse cuenta de que ni en esta situación se libraría de sus mejores amigos.

¿Qué hay de ti Takeru? ¿Alguien te interesa? – trato de inquirir Ken fingiendo desinterés al mirar solo de reojo a su compañero.

No, por ahora quiero estar solo con mis amigos. Pero me gustaría encontrar lo que tu estas buscando. Bueno –se levanto del asiento- se hace tarde, mi mama comenzara a preocuparse por mi...

Ken volteo a ver el reloj, efectivamente, eran las 8:00 p.m. ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Takeru había llegado.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando lo compartes con un amigo –pensó Ichijouji. Quien también se levanto para despedir a Takaishi.

Caminaron rumbo a la puerta, Ken insistió en acompañar a su visitante, por lo menos hasta la estación del tren, pero ante la negativa de su amigo tuvo que conformase con su compañía hasta la entrada del edificio.

Gracias por tus apuntes Ken, me sacaste de un apuro –dijo Takeru con calida voz

No fue nada –sonrió el niño genio entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Oye! –Takeru prorrumpió y Ken lo miro extrañado- no vayas a dejar que Daisuke te consiga novia, porque terminara por comprometerte con su hermana Jun y ella si que no te dejara escapar. Cuando lo vea le recordare que el tampoco tiene novia – ambos muchachos se rieron- ahora si me voy – como es costumbre, se despiden con una reverencia.

Hasta luego portador de la bondad –grito ya un poco alejado Takeru agitando la mano.

Hasta pronto portador de la esperanza –le contesto Ken del mismo modo.

Ya en su cuarto, nuevamente Ken se recostó en su cama y miro sus anotaciones en la libreta, no iba a ser tan fácil encontrar a la chica adecuada, pero estaba resuelto a hacerlo.

Mmm... Va a ser difícil que Hikari se olvide de Takeru, mejor la borro de la lista. –dijo Ken rayando aquel nombre. Perdido en sus pensamientos comenzó a reírse suavemente al recordar las palabras de su amigo el rubio- Ese Takaishi si que sabe hacerme reír, es un buen amigo, siempre comprende como me siento y busca la manera de hacerme ver las cosas de la manera correcta, a veces sus palabras son muy directas porque no le gusta la hipocresía, pero sabe como hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Es muy maduro por la experiencia que tuvo siendo muy niño; quiere mucho a su familia, amigos y, bueno, a Hikari cuando era su novia, se gana el corazón de las personas sin proponérselo. Es muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela y es la estrella del equipo de básquetbol –suspira- Por lo menos su presencia este día me hizo quitarme un peso de encima y desde ahora no volveré a prestar atención a los comentarios de gente extraña, solo a los de mis amigos, la gente que me quiere y aprecia. ¡Gracias Takeru! –Sintió una tibieza en el corazón- Estoy seguro que tu serias el novio perfecto para cualquiera –Ken salto de la cama, aquellas ultimas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

Corrió a la terraza y se recargo en el barandal mirando hacia abajo, su cabello se mecía con el viento de la ciudad, y su rostro se iluminaba con las luces de los edificios. Ichijouji permaneció allí parado un largo rato ordenando sus ideas, sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos agrandados y mirando en la dirección en la cual había visto desaparecer la figura delgada de aquel muchacho de desordenados cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules.

Takeru Takaishi – pronuncio a la vez que una bella sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto.

FIN

Ya se, esta medio vació mi fic, pero la idea es que ustedes elijan a la mejor pareja para Ken. Onegai, dejen reviews si es que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo.


	2. Eso ¿Es amor?

Kari TK: Konichiwa all of you! Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic. Y pues, gracias a sus RR aquí esta la continuación improvisada, ¿improvisada?, si, porque no pensaba continuarlo, y no por falta de ganas, es solo que creí que ya nadie leería fics de Digimon. A demás me a costado algo de trabajo decidirme a escribir este fic puesto que tengo varios en marcha y ya no hallo tiempo para continuarlos, así que chicas fan del Kenkeru y por se parado, me disculparán si es que me tardo en actualizar, aunque prometo no tardarme mucho. Como podrán darse cuenta soy una ferviente fan de Takeru, lo considero el padre de mis hijos (si es que a nadie le ofende) y he hallado en sus RR una excusa para escribir algo más de este par, aunque también me gustaría mucho escribir un Takari. Este capitulo es un tanto diferente, pues lo subí tipo Songfic, así que espero que les guste... disfrútenlo y Dewa Matta!!

**Eso... ¿Es amor?**

"_**Que curioso, siempre juntos**_

_**el con nadie, yo con el.**_

_**Se me escapa de los dedos,**_

_**medio ángel, medio cruel.**_

_**Eso es amor, o no es amor**_

_**yo no lo se".**_

Había pasado ya el fin de semana durante el cual Ken se la paso encerrado en su cuarto, solo pensando en la recién conversación con su rubio amigo... No, más bien, en lo que aquella había provocado en el, el despertar dentro se sí mismo, de algo que hasta ese día fue totalmente desconocido para el.

Ya era lunes y tenía clase a las siete, por lo que se levanto de muy buenos ánimos, por alguna extraña razón puso más empeño en lucir bien aquel día. Se cepillo su largo y sedoso cabello, acomodo perfectamente la corbata del uniforme, se rocío un poco de loción y acomodo un mechón de los azulados cabellos que le caían sobre la frente. Por fin, cuando consideró que ya todo estaba listo y en su lugar, tomo su mochila y salio.

"Hoy será un buen día" – se decía para el mientras caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, de hecho, todo a su paso le parecía hermoso, bello, perfecto; los árboles de cerezo; las flores; las personas a su paso, etc. Aquellas reacciones extrañaban incluso al joven Ichijouji.

Al fin llego a la escuela, se dirigió al edificio en donde estaba su salón, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Entro a su salón, el profesor aun no llegaba, no obstante, se percato de que había llegado tarde, por lo general el era el primero en llegar al salón y ahora era uno de los últimos, hasta Daisuke había llegado antes que él.

"¡Ohayou!" – saludo cortésmente a sus compañeros Daisuke y Hikari.

"¡Hey, Ichijoji! ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?" – pregunto el moreno en son de burla.

"Si, podría decirse que sí" – respondió sin ninguna molestia.

"Es extraño que llegues tarde"- comento la castaña- "¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, no fue nada. Es solo que, para todo hay una primera vez" – respondió tratando de eludir la verdadera razón – "Y Takeru, ¿No ha llegado? – pregunto echando un vistazo en derredor al no verlo con sus amigos.

"Si, esta allá atrás" – señalo Daisuke a un grupo que se reunía en una de las esquinas del salón – "Está con sus compañeros de equipo"

"!Ah!" –Apenas y alcanzo a verlo el peliazul, luego volteo a ver a Hikari y la encontró con la mirada totalmente perdida en el rubio.

Pasarian unos cinco minutos antes de que el profesor llegará, tiempo durante el cual Ken aprovechaba para de vez en cuando dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia la esquina del salón. Se molesto consigo mismo al descubrirse mirando a cierto rubio de ojos azules, que para su mala fortuna, no atinaba a corresponder la mirada ni una vez.

La clase de Filosofía era una de las más aburridas para el joven Ichijouji, y no solo para el, parecía que la mayor parte de la clase compartía su apatía por la misma, ya que los que no estaban dormitando o en extremo caso... durmiendo, se hallaban justo como el rayando sin sentido alguno la hoja que se supone era para apuntes. Como ya se había hecho costumbre y casi instintivamente sus ojos azul oscuro se dirigieron hacia cierta personita que se sentaba solo a un par de asientos del suyo. Para su sorpresa, el joven Takaishi, a diferencia de los demás parecía muy entretenido con la clase de filosofía, ponía mucha atención al profesor a la vez que tomaba apuntes del tema. El peliazul sacudió la cabeza, tomo con más fuerza la pluma con la que rayaba su cuaderno y se dispuso a seguir el ejemplo de su amigo. Cuando estuvo apunto de escribir algo realmente importante se encontró con los garabatos anteriormente hechos por el mismo, garabatos que parecían más bien letras, letras que decían algo como _"Takeru"y"Takaishi"_ Al comprender aquello se ruborizo completamente y de inmediato cambio la hoja, miro hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto, para consuelo suyo así fue.

"_**No se si es amor**_

_**pero lo parece**_

_**y me temo que yo**_

_**estoy loca por el.**_

_**No se si es amor,**_

_**pero puede ser,**_

_**es algo calido,**_

_**es algo intimo".**_

Llego la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron según le pareció: Daisuke se había ido con algunos amigos a jugar una cascarita de fútbol, Hikari estaba muy animada platicando con la superiora Inoue Miyako, por lo que a Ken no le quedo más remedio que almorzar solo, y fue a sentarse debajo de un cerezo. La verdad es que el mismo necesitaba tiempo para estar solo; estaba todavía muy confundido por los acontecimientos recientes: lo que se rumoraba en la escuela, las sugerencias de Daisuke, las sugerencias de Takeru... "¡Ah! Takeru"... Ken se sorprendió así mismo suspirando al pronunciar el nombre del rubio. "¿Qué significará esto?" se pregunto así mismo... "Será que de verdad soy..." no pudo concluir la frase, aun no estaba listo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuera verdad, aunque comenzaba a sospecharlo.

Inconscientemente volvió a repetir el nombre de la persona que en esos momentos, le comenzaba a dar algunas preocupaciones... "¡Takeru!"

"Dime" – respondió una voz familiar.

"Mmm"- Ken volteo a ver a la persona dueña de aquella melodiosa voz, y se encontró con unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules que los miraban con atención, en tanto sus labios esbozaban una bonita sonrisa. – "Coff, coff" – fingió toser para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas, estaba tan apenado de que el rubio lo hubiese descubierto pronunciando su nombre.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?" – pregunto Takaishi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ichijouji.

"Si, si, estoy bien, solo fue, un leve ataque de tos" – al fin respondió.

"No creo que tan leve... te pusiste muy rojo" – el rostro de Takeru indicaba preocupación – "Deberías ir al medico, podría ser algo malo"

"¿Hum?" – Al menos, Ken había hallado una excusa para el color de su rostro.

"Creí que no vendrías a la escuela, te retrasaste, por eso ya no te salude en la mañana... ¿Todo esta bien?" – inquirió T.K.

"!Eh!, si, todo esta bien, solo me desperté tarde, nada más" – cuidaba mucho sus gesticulaciones a fin de que no se notará que la presencia de su interlocutor lo ponía nervioso.

"Sabes... me tenías preocupado" – dijo el portador de la esperaza sentándose a un lado del chico genio.

"Estabas preocupado... ¿por mí?... ¿por qué?" – Ken se preguntaba si eso sería bueno o malo.

"Después de nuestra conversación en tu casa, pensé que tal vez por eso no ibas a venir. Aquel día te note realmente preocupado por ese asunto" –

"mmm...- el chico de la bondad había recuperado un poco la tranquilidad – Si, ese día realmente me perturbo el tema, pero creo que ahora ya lo estoy asimilando, ya lo tome con más calma"

"Ah pues, que bien" – A Takeru le sorprendió la apacibilidad de su compañero ante tal situación, creyó que le había afectado más – "Y... ¿Ya sabes a quién le hablarás?"

"¿A quién le hablaré?, ¿De qué hablas Takeru?" – No comprendió a lo que se refería.

"!La chica!, ¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que estabas buscando novia?... o... ¿ya se te olvido?" – le refresco la memoria.

"¡Ah!, eso, pues... estoy confundido, muy confundido" – Ken centro su azulada mirada en el césped.

"¿Confundido? ¿Por qué?" –

"mmm..."– Ichijouji no estaba nada seguro de decir aquello. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquel nuevo sentimiento fuera real ¿Cómo lo tomaría su "amigo"?... El no tenia respuesta para aquellas dudas, por lo que trato de ser muy cauteloso con lo que decía- "Pues verás... creo que, ya encontré a alguien, pero no estoy seguro de que lo que siento por esa persona sea realmente amor, pienso que quizás estoy mal interpretando las cosas y... no se que hacer" – termino diciendo cabizbajo.

Takeru noto aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo, una expresión que ya había visto antes, sabía que Ichijoiji había sufrido mucho en el pasado, esa era una de las razones por las que Ken despertaba en el un sentimiento de protección hacia el joven de cabellos azulados. En verdad le dolía ver esa expresión en el bello rostro de Ken.

"No te preocupes" – poso nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Ken y le regalo una bella sonrisa- "Si es una buena persona, te ayudará a resolver tus dudas... No se negará a ti"

Aquellas palabras, y el calor de amistad, de cariño, que le transmitía Takeru, le infundieron la confianza al portador de la bondad para ser más honesto, consigo mismo y con la persona que despertaba en el un sentimiento muy grato, tal vez... de amor.

"¿Eso crees?" – pregunto solo para confirmar que podía sincerarse con el rubio.

"Estoy seguro" – volvió a sonreír – "Y dime... ¿la conozco?" – pregunto curioso.

"Pues... – Ken comprendió que aquello le costaría mucho trabajo – no es precisamente como tu crees pero... ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa terminando las clases y platicamos?" – no pudo evitar esconder un poco el rostro, aquella invitación era muy especial y diferente a las ocasiones anteriores a las que Takaishi había estado en su casa.

"Tengo práctica de básquet, y lo más probable es que terminemos hasta muy tarde..." – respondió el rubio, rompiendo las esperanzas del otro.

"mmm..."- fue la única respuesta de Ken, era más que obvio que aquella negativa a su invitación lo había decepcionado.

"Pero... Podría ser mañana ¿sí?" –

"Hum... Podría..." – Ichijouji no podía esconder su descontento- "Bueno, ya tengo que irme a mi clase de Física Moderna, nos vemos" – se fue.

Takeru se quedo muy confundido, de hecho, se sintió hasta culpable de la huida de su amigo, era uno de los momentos en que Ichijouji necesitaba de su ayuda y el había preferido jugar con el balón.

"_**No se si es amor**_

_**pero lo parece,**_

_**con el soy feliz**_

_**pero vivo sin el.**_

_**No se si es amor**_

_**pero crece y crece**_

_**tan dentro de mí**_

_**pero es a flor de piel".**_

El resto del día fue igual de aburrido para Ken como lo fue la clase filosofía, el entusiasmo y la alegría con que se había desperado aquel día, se había esfumado por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que una oración pudiera hacer semejantes estragos en el ánimo de una persona, de manera que se pasará de la alegría a la total desesperanza en tan solo unos segundos? Era una de las nuevas sensaciones que el genio comenzaba a descubrir.

Terminaron las clases y Ken se despidió de Hikari, de Daisuke, de Miyako y hasta de Iori, pero por ningún lado vio a Takeru. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, después de todo, le había costado mucho trabajo resolverse a sincerarse con el rubio y este solo había atinado a echar todo a un lado. Pero a fin de cuentas, Takeru no sabía nada, el llevaba su vida tan normal como siempre "¿Cuántas veces anteriormente tuvo practicas de básquet y a mi nunca me importo" se preguntaba así mismo de camino a casa "Takeru no tiene porque cambiar su rutina solo porque yo estoy confundido" "¿Cómo puedo culparlo por no ir a mi casa?" "El no tiene ninguna responsabilidad para conmigo" Ken comprendió y asimilo todas aquellas preguntas a las que el mismo respondió, sabia que todo aquello no era más que la verdad, no obstante, sabía que quizás no volvería a tener el suficiente valor como para decirle la verdad al rubio.

Llego a su casa, no había nadie pues ambos padres trabajaban; entro a su habitación, aventó aun lado su portafolio y se dejo caer sobre la cama; de repente su mirada se dirigió hacia el escritorio sobre el cual se posaba la computadora aun lado de la cual yacía una foto de grupo, en la que se encontraban el rodeado de todos sus amigos, sus ojos azules repasaron uno a uno de sus compañeros deteniéndose sobre el rubio más joven, sintió una triste alegría invadir su corazón.

"!Takeru!" – volvió a pronunciar al tiempo que un suspiro abandonaba sus carnosos labios. Ya no había duda, antes bien, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que lo amaba.

¡Din dong! Sonaba la puerta

No había la más mínima intención por parte del peliazul de abrir la puerta, aun así se levanto para atender. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro, solo para encontrarse con el protagonista de sus sueños... ¡Takeru!

"_**No se si es amor**_

_**pero lo parece**_

_**y me temo que yo**_

_**estoy loca por el.**_

_**No se si es amor,**_

_**pero puede ser,**_

_**es algo calido,**_

_**es algo intimo".**_

Continuará....

"""

P.D: Kari T.K.: ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Cursi? Gomen pero me gusta lo cursi, soy una romántica empedernida. Por cierto, cabe destacar que no me base en la canción para escribir este capitulo, más bien, ya lo tenía escrito cuando la recordé, creo que para este Charper va muy bien ¿no? Kudosia, dejen sus RR, ya ven que si sirven para motivar.


	3. La Canción de mi corazón

**Hola, quiero agradecerles profundamente el apoyo que me han dado, este capitulo es pespecialmente para ustedes, ojala y les guste.**

**La canción de mi corazón.**

Las pupilas se le dilataron de inmediato, el corazón le palpito con más fuerza y una inexplicable alegría lleno todo su ser l contemplar aquella figura parada frente a su puerta; era un muchacho alto, delgado; llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla arremangado y una playera blanca con el nombre del equipo de básquet de la escuela; el rubio esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro en tanto los rayos del sol se encargaban de hacer brillar los dorados cabellos de Takaishi; ese cuado le pareció la más bella obra de arte que ningún pintor había hecho jamás.

¡Ken!... ¡Ken! ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba preocupado Takeru

¡Ah! Si, si, estoy bien – al fin salía de su embelesamiento el peliazul- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Hum! Bueno, es que en la escuela me dijiste que tenías algo que contarme y pues... – se sentía un poco tonto el rubio, tal vez se había precipitado y de seguro Ken estacaría algo extrañado del repentino interés del rubio.

Ichijouji le cedió el paso invitándolo adentro del departamento sin siquiera esperar la respuesta completa del su amigo.

¿Qué paso con tu práctica de básquet? – pregunto dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala.

Como nunca falto... –respondía el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de si y siguiendo a su anfitrión – le dije que era un asunto importante y eso basto para que me dejará la tarde libre.

El rostro de Ken perturbo un poco a Takeru, pues esa mirada azulina parecía no comprender alguna de las frases mencionadas por Takaishi.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que querría decirte es importante? – esa duda había asaltado la mente del joven genio, sería acaso posible que, de alguna manera aquel joven sentado frente al el le... ¿correspondiera? Claro, era una pregunta muy directa pero, de otra manera se le podría llamar al aparente interés de Takeru.

Pues... desde la última vez que vine te has estado comportando extrañamente -

¿Extrañamente? –

Si, parece que vives en las nubes y te aíslas en tus propios pensamientos. Ken... – la mirada azul claro se poso sobre los ojos oscuros - ¿todo esta bien? Porque si estas teniendo problemas es tu casa... – se acerco aun lado de donde estaba sentado Ichijouji y coloco una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro del otro – sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Aquella cercanía de Takeru y sus palabras de confianza hicieron saltar aun más el corazón solitario de Ken. Verse reflejado en aquellas maravillosas gemas cristalinas era como un sueño hecho realidad. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos deliciosos labios, aquel lugar en donde tanto deseaba posar sus propios labios para decirle con un beso cuanto lo estaba amando.

Por su parte, lo único que Takeru podía apreciar, era aquel joven buen mozo, admirado no solo por su intelecto y talento, sino también por su belleza; siempre solo, siempre triste. Después de la batalla en el digimundo, jamás había vuelto a ver a su amigo tan triste como hasta ahora. Takaishi, que siempre había sido demasiado maduro para su edad, claramente podía intuir que algo aplastaba el corazón de Ichijouji, y de seguir así las cosas, terminaría sumido en la oscuridad, cosa que el nunca más permitiría que pasara.

El joven peliazul dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, como si estuviera resignándose.

Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Yo te ayudaré – reafirmo Takaishi.

Ken se levanto del asiento, se paseo un poco de aquí para allá, armando las ideas en su cabeza. No era sencillo decirle a tu mejor amigo "me gustas", capaz que recibía un buen puñetazo justo en la cara por semejante declaración. Además, no hacia mucho tiempo del rompimiento del Takari, lo que había sorprendido a todos, pues todos creían que eran el uno para el otro, seguramente la belleza masculina no sería capaz de igualar a la belleza femenina de Hikari. Peor aun, se arriesgaba a perder la amistad de la persona más importante para el... Takeru.

Pero nada mata tanto como la duda, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace; y teniendo en cuenta los rumores de una posible reconciliación con la joven Yagami; Ken sentía la enorme necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, de sacar aquel peso que le asfixiaba el pecho y le impedía continuar con su vida. Si Takeru lo rechazaba... entonces estaría satisfecho con saber que al menos lo había intentado; si el rubio se molestaba y lo golpeaba... después de un tiempo el dolor pasaría; pero si le retiraba su amistad, una cosa era segura... esa amistad no sería tan sólida como había llegado a pensar. ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo? ¡Por supuesto!

Después de algunos minutos en silencio que le permitieron a Ichijouji llegar a su propia conclusión, el ya mencionado se detuvo justo frente a la ventana que se encontraba abierta y cuyas cortinas mecidas por el viento desaparecían brevemente a ratos la figura delgada de Ken.

Yo... – comenzó sin voltear a ver al rubio, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la gran ciudad de Tamachi – lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo, lo he meditado y he sopesado mis propios sentimientos. He llegado a una concusión, tal vez mala, pero al fin mío.

Y ¿cuál es? – inquirió el francés-japonés.

mmm... – los nervios lo traicionaban, siempre había sido un chico tímido; anteriormente algunas chicas le habían confesado sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad que siempre había creído que todo era así de sencillo, pero ahora comprendía que estaba muy equivocado – he comprendido que estoy enamorado de alguien...

¡Vaya! Pues, me da mucho gusto. Debe tratarse de una chica maravillosa y dotada de virtudes como para que te haya conquistado – sonreía alegremente pensando que se había estado preocupando de en balde.

Ese es el problema... – Ken corto rápidamente la sonrisa de su amigo la dirigirle una mirada fría.

¿Qué problema puede haber? ¿Es acaso que ella no te corresponde? – pregunto alarmado "¿Acaso existía alguien sobre la faz del universo que se atreviera a rechazar a Ken Ichijouji?... ¡Imposible!"

Es que al fin lo comprendí... ella es él – dijo ocultando su bello rostro de los ojos azules que se encontraban atónitos ante aquella confesión.

La reacción de Takeru ante aquellas palabras era evidente... Ken se sintió herido pues intuía lo que había de venir.

¿Te doy asco? – pregunto directamente, quería saber de inmediato qué era lo que pensaba de ello el rubio para saber si valía la pena continuar con este asunto.

R3$&!!! - aquella pregunta había sido como un balde de agua fría, pero el rostro pálido de su amigo exigía una respuesta pronta -¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás se te ocurra pensar algo así otra vez!... es sólo que, pues me tomaste por sorpresa – tomo aire para tranquilizarse un poco y luego continuar – A mi no me importa quien te guste, solo me interesa que seas feliz- sonrió nuevamente para disminuir la tensión, cosa que no consiguió al parecer.

No se decirte con seguridad si es que realmente soy... gay. Nunca me había pasado esto. Solo me sucedió con esta persona. Es solo que el es tan agradable, las horas parecen horas a su lado, su sonrisa ilumina mi corazón y siempre tiene palabras amables para mi... sabe como hacer sentir a alguien la persona más especial del mundo – concluyo con el rostro cubierto de rubor y la mirada soñadora.

Entonces... – sonrió de nueva cuenta el rubio levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia su amigo hasta quedar justo frente a él – esa persona es sin duda, la persona idónea para ti. Y no importa qué es lo que otros cretinos piensen y digan... debes luchar por estar al lado de tu amor.

Ken comprendió que en la vida existen momentos de decisión, este era sin duda el más importante de todos. Si debía decirle a Takeru sus sentimientos, era ahora o nunca.

Aspiro hondo, cerro los ojos para tomar fuerza, era el momento...

La persona que me gusta... eres tu. – termino diciendo como en un susurro y se dio vuelta poco a poco, tenia miedo de lo que iba a encontrar cuando viera frente a frente, al hombre que había robado su corazón.

Takeru estaba muy perturbado, ¿Había escuchado bien? Ken le había dicho que ¿Le gustaba? Muchas cosas, muchas preguntas, muchos recuerdos pasaron por la mente del rubio que sentía como se le erizaba la piel de lo increíble de aquella declaración. Se quedo mudo por algunos momentos.

Por su parte, el jugador de fútbol sabía que aquello no era fácil de asimilar, de cualquier forma ya se lo había dicho y no había vuelta a tras. Espero la respuesta de su "amigo", pero como este tardaba, prefirió cortar la incomoda escena.

Yo... – dejo Ichijouji- solo he dicho que me gustas, y no por ello te comprometo a nada. Solo quería... que lo supieras. Porque al decírtelo fue como quitarme un peso de encima, pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor. Crees que... ¿estuvo mal que te lo dijera? – pregunto tímidamente, pero preparándose para todo.

Ken yo... ¡Ah!... – aun le costaba trabajo articular palabra alguna – No, no, esta bien, es solo que... no me lo esperaba...

Lo se... – se esforzó por tratar de simular una sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien - ¿Crees que aun podemos ser amigos?

mmm... ¡Claro! Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y pues... esto... yo... – trataba de darle alguna explicación a Ken para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero no hayaba las palabras correctas.

No tienes que responderme si no quieres... El que yo sienta algo más que una amistad por ti, no significa que debas corresponderme... – Mas que una explicación para Takaishi, esas palabras eran para consolar a su propio corazón herido.

Bien... Pues, entonces... Debo irme, sabes, mi madre debe estar preocupada – su nerviosismo lo delataba, pero hayo en esto una excusa para marcharse.

Si, lo comprendo. Nos vemos el lunes, en la escuela – concluyo Ichijouji tratando de retener un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Entonces... hasta el lunes – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento y del edificio.

Ken, como en otras ocasiones, salio al bacón para verlo desaparecer por las oscuras calles de Tamachi como tantas otras veces lo había visto.

"_Aun así, nunca me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho, mi amor."_

Caminando por las calles semi oscuras y sin prestar atención a lo externo, el precioso joven rubio ojiazul, cavilaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su sensible amigo Ichijouji, sabia que debía pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Ken, tenía que reflexionar sobre el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas a partir de ahora. Y eso, no sería nada fácil

""

Kari: Pues, aquí otro capitulo, medio aburrido, perdón, pero prometo que el que sigue será un poco más entretenido. (Siempre prometo lo mismo) pero estoy tratando de no atrásame mucho al escribir este fic. Y es que como ya lo he dicho, me facina Takeru y el Kenkeru. Chicas, muchisimas, gracias por leer mi fic, se los agradesco de corazón.


	4. Cuando el amor invade la amistad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cuando el amor invade la amistad**

Aquella noche fue más larga de lo acostumbrado. Después de tomar la cena Takeru se disculpo con su madre Nadeshko para retirarse a su habitación. Había agua caliente en el baño, así que poco a poco fue desprendiendo de su cuerpo las prendas que cubrían aquella delgada y bien formada figura varonil, sin duda, había que agradecerle al básquetbol por aquellas formas de Takeru. El joven lleno la tina de agua, y con cuidado se fue introduciendo en esta, la piel blanca de porcelana se fue humedeciendo al entrar al contacto con el líquido que lo invadía por completo. Una vez recostado en la tina, perdió su mirada azulada en algún punto del techo del cuarto de baño, no podía evitarlo, la confesión de su mejor amigo lo había dejado atónito...

Takeru: "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?" – se preguntaba muy preocupado – "Es tan extraño pensar que un chico como Ken Ichijouji, mi mejor amigo este... enamorado de mí". "Jamás creí que algo así pasaría. Siempre pensé que Ken gustaba de Hikari; pero ahora resulta que..."

Terminado su baño, salio dejando ver nuevamente su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solo por una toalla bajo la cual escondía su secreto. Tomo sus prendas para dormir, seco su cabello, y se introdujo entre las sabanas en medio de las cuales se quedo profundamente dormido después de un largo día lleno de sorpresas.

Era sábado por la mañana, ya eran las díez, el soy estaba esplendoroso tras la ventana y los pajarillos trinaban contentos por un nuevo día, pero Takeru no tenía la minima intención de levantarse de la cama, sabía que si se incorporaba de inmediato las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana volverían a el y por ende tendría que pensar en... Ken.

Takeru: "!Rayos, ya lo hice. – se molesto consigo mismo por recordar al joven peliazul – Ahora ya no hay excusa para levantarme – arrojo las sabanas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Inevitablemente su mirada se poso sobre la foto que estaba sobre su buró, aquel viejo recuerdo del digimundo en donde estaban todo juntos: Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, el y... otra vez Ken.

Takeru: "Ken, Ken, Ken... ¡Ya estoy harto de oír ese nombre!" – se puso de pie, tomo del closet un pantalón pescador azul, y una playera amarilla. Se vistió y salio de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Noto que su madre ya no estaba en casa, cosa que para nada pareció importarle ya que siempre había sido así. Saco una caja de cereal de la alacena, una botella de leche, se sirvió y llevo su desayuno frente al televisor ya que si algo no le gustaba era comer solo y al menos la t.v. le haría un poco de ruido. Pero para su mala fortuna no tardo mucho cuando en las noticias comenzaron a comentar sobre otro de los prodigiosos trabajos en informática de Ken Ichijouji. Pronto tomo el control el rubio y apago el monitor.

Takeru: "¿Cómo voy a sacarte de mi cabeza?". "No se supone que a los hombres les deban gustar los hombres y a mí nunca me a gustado un hombre y tu Ken, eres un hombre... muy hermoso, pero al fin hombre"- hablaba consigo mismo – "Supongamos que intento andar contigo, entonces¿Cómo se lo explico a mi mamá, a Yamato, a papá a nuestros amigos, a nuestros compañeros de escuela?"- pero sus mismas palabras lo traicionaban – (Suspiro) "Entonces todo lo que te dije el otro día ni yo me lo creía" "No puedo darle una excusa como esa, debo hacer lo que creo que es correcto no importando la opinión de los demás pero... ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?"

RINNGGGG –Sonaba el teléfono (qué raro suena) y lo hizo durante cinco veces más, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de descolgarlo, se activo la contestadota y escucho una voz familiar.

"Hola Takeru, soy yo Ken tengo algo importante que decirte pero... dado que no estas, sera mejor que hablemos en la escuela. Bueno... eso era todo, hasta el lunes."

Terminada la llamada al fin pudo respirar el chico franco-japonés. Aun era demasiado pronto para volver a ver a su "amigo", y aunque el mismo Ichijouji ya le había dicho que no era necesario que Takaishi le diera una respuesta, este último se sentía con el deber de hacerlo para no dejar en ascuas al otro. Pero no sabía que hacer.

Pero el tiempo que por lo general no tiene misericordia de nadie, voló tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando menos lo esperaba ya era lunes por la mañana y era día de clases.

De camino a la escuela Takeru se topo con algunos de sus compañeros como Daisuke y Hikari a quienes saludo amablemente como era su costumbre y siguieron juntos el camino hasta llegar a su salón de clases, a excepción de Hikari quien tomaba otra clase a esa hora.

Al entrar al aula, instintivamente la mirada azulina repaso cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros en busca de uno en particular, el cual, no encontró.

Daisuke: Y ahora a ti qué te pasa – pregunto el moreno tomando asiento.

Takeru: Hum! – Pareció no haber escuchado bien a su amigo¿Qué? – tomo asiento aun lado.

Daisuke: Has estado muy rarito desde en la mañana –

Takeru¡Qué! – se puso un poco rojo ya que Daisuke lo había llamado rarito. ¿Acaso sabía algo¡¿A qué te refieres con rarito! – interrogo un tanto molesto.

Daisuke: Pues que has estado extraño, como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero tu cabeza en la luna. Pero no tienes que enojarte, vaya que carácter.

Takeru: Yo, lo siento Daisuke. Tuve una mala noche – sonrió gentilmente como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Daisuke: Oye que raro! ( y dale) No veo a Ichijouji¿No pensará venir? Ya es tarde. – buscaba al peliazul con la mirada.

Ken¿Me buscabas? – apareció de repente y de la nada parándose frente al chico de cabello purpura.

Daisuke: Ichijouji creímos que no vendrías, ya es muy tarde.

Ken: Si, es que tuve algo importante que hacer – sonrió dulcemente- Buenos días, Takeru – saludo entre cerrando sus bellos ojos.

Takeru: Bu... Buenos días Ken – estaba visiblemente nervioso y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Esto el recién llegado lo noto, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza fingió que nada pasaba y siguió su camino a su pupitre algunos pasos más allá.

Transcurrieron normalmente las clases y al parecer no hubo ningún contra tiempo. Aunque, sin demostrarlo, Ken sabía que por más que lo intentará jamás volverían a ser las cosas igual con Takeru, y no lo culpaba, la situación no era un jugo puesto que involucraba los sentimientos más profundos que pueden sentirse por otra persona.

Por su parte, el rubio de ojos azules aprovechaba cada momento de distracción de Ken para observarlo con detenimiento. Desde luego que lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, pero siempre como un buen compañero y amigo; no obstante, ahora trataba de buscar en Ichijouji una excusa o pretexto para hallar una solución a su problema.

Nada reprochable encontró en el joven mozo de cabellos largos. Era educado, sensible, amable y ante todo muy bondadoso y gentil, no por nada siempre le había atraído la personalidad misteriosa de Ichijouji y era con quien siempre había empatizado más. Y no obstante no solo era su atractivo interno, en apariencia Ken era un joven muy hermoso, su delgada figura, su fino rostro, hasta la manera en caía su largo cabello sobre su tez blanca cada vez que se inclinaba para anotar en su cuaderno de notas algún dato resultaba sumamente encantador. Sin darse cuenta fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Takaishi se sumergiera en un mar de ideas embelesado por la imagen de Ken.

Daisuke¿Qué te pasa T.K.? – pregunto de golpe el chico de gogles sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiazul y poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Takeru¿Qué! Yo, digo a mí no me pasa nada – giro su ruborizado rostro hacia otra parte fingiendo estar molesto – además, ya te dije que no quiero que me digas T.K.

Daisuke¿Por qué no? Siempre te hemos dicho T.K., T.K.

Takeru: Por la simple razón de que ya soy casi universitario y no me agrada que me hables en diminutivo, se van a burlar de mí si te oyen decirme así. Por lo que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dijeras Takeru.

Daisuke: No. No quiero, te voy a decir T.K., T.K., T.K. – tomo sus cosas y, como ya había terminado la clase, salio corriendo para evitar cualquier mala reacción del rubio.

Más que molestar a Takeru, aquella acción lo hizo reírse un poco, haciéndolo olvidarse momentáneamente de la presencia de Ken.

Ken¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día-

Takeru: Humm? – se giro para contemplar a quien lo cuestionaba.

Ken: Las clases terminaron – continuo ¿no tienes práctica de básquetbol?

Takeru: No. Hoy es lunes y solo tenemos práctica los martes y viernes – dijo guardando sus libretas en la mochila y sin prestarle atención a su interlocutor.

Ken se dio cuenta de aquellas actitudes de su amigo y de sobra sabía a que se debían por lo que, al sentirse demás, opto por salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Ken: Bueno, adiós. – hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y salio de aquel lugar.

Takeru escucho aquellas palabras que lo dejaron helado, el tono de voz de Ichijouji había sido tan triste, que le había conmovido en sumo grado. Sin perder un segundo tomo su mochila salio corriendo en busca de su compañero al cual rápidamente dio alcance.

Takeru¡Ken¡Espera! – llamo y el otro sorprendido detuvo el paso.

Ken¿Qué pasa Takeru?

Takeru: Humm... ehhh... yo, quería... ¡Ah, si! El otro día llamaste a mi casa, dijiste que había algo importante que decirme. – continuaron caminando juntos.

Ken: mmm... – el rostro del peliazul dejo ver claramente que aquello no era nada agradable de decir, pues una ligera sombra opaco el brillo de sus ojos azul profundo.

Takeru siempre tan suspicaz, lo noto: No importa lo que sea – coloco una mano en el hombro de su acompañante – todo va a estar bien.

Como detestaba Ichijouji que el rubio hiciera eso, lo último que quería en esos momentos era la compasión y comprensión de Takaishi; se había resuelto a olvidar aquel amor imposible que tanto le oprimía el corazón, pero el que Takeru fuera tan amable con el no le ayudaba en nada, si no todo lo contrario, le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Ken: Yo... solo quería decirte que, lo que te dije el otro día...- detuvo el paso- Olvídalo, fue un gran error de mi parte haberte dicho eso, no debió ser...

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la mano de Takeru que sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de la mano de Ichijouji.

Ken¿Qué?

Takeru: No... No digas eso – la mirada azul celeste estaba clavada en el piso y mostraba cierta hostilidad – Por favor, no digas que te arrepientes de sentir eso por mí... porque, porque ahora se que nunca nadie había sentido algo así por mí...

Ken: Takeru... que es¿lo qué quieres decir? – abrió los ojos de par en par, temiendo lo que el rubio tenia que decir.

Takeru se quedo ahí de pie, inmóvil, con la misma mirada y sin soltar la mano de Ken. Parecía haberse quedado ausente por algunos segundos que parecían horas para ambos jóvenes. Pronto El de largos cabellos comprendió que su amigo estaba confundido y que, muy probablemente no estaba conciente de lo que decía, por lo que prefirió dejarlo solo para que aclarara sus pensamientos. Con mucha delicadeza, utilizo la mano libre para liberarse de la mano de Takeru.

Ken: Ahora estas muy confundido, hablaremos después¿De acuerdo? – tras lo cual paso de largo.

Sintieron ambos cortarse el aire entre sus cuerpos antes de que el rubio volviera a detener a su "amigo" sosteniéndolo de la mano tan fuerte que ya lastimaba la suave piel pálida de Ichijouji. Quedaron de frente, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos de otro, ambos eran bellísimos. Nadie sabría que era con exactitud qué fue lo que llevo al rubio a hacer aquello, pero lo cierto era que no le importo estar justo en medio de la calle para atraer hacia si el cuerpo delgado de aquel joven hermoso para después posar sus pequeños y carnosos labios sobre los rosados y húmedos labios de Ken, dejando a este último sin entender completamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kari: Perdón por haberme tardado, pero es que creí que ya nadie estaba leyendo el fic. Gracias por leerlo. Espero que no haya estado tan aburrido.


	5. Tiernas preocupaciones

Tiernas preocupaciones.

Bum bum bum bum... la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado era lo único que ambos bishounens podían sentir. La tensión era tanta que ni siquiera podían percibir el contacto de sus labios, solo sabian que estaban ahí, uno enfrente del otro sin hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el momento.

Por la mente de Ichijouji pasaron un sin fin de ideas, tantas que no podríamos escribirlas aquí; por su parte, la mente de Takeru parecía haberse quedado en blanco, en shock se podría decir, ya que cuando regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando fuerte mente con las manos ambos brazos del peliazul en tanto sus labios estaban aun conectados a los del otro. Como si de un golpe se tratara se aparto del joven buen mozo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con absoluta incredulidad se fue separando poco a poco sin despegar la vista de aquel chico al a que había considerado su mejor amigo y que, por azares del destino se había convertido en una daga que pinchaba su corazón.

Takeru: Yo... Yo... – tartamudeaba- lo... Ken yo no... ¡Perdón! – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo por las calles de Tamachi.

Entre tanto y aun sin comprender, el joven ichijouji permanecio algunos minutos ahí parado, contemplando el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido aquel rubio que hasta entonces había considerado intocable.

Ken: "No..." – musito casi inaudiblemente el peliazul cuando con sus blancas llemas de los dedos recorrio el lugar tocado por los labios de Takaishi, para luego mirar asombrado aquellos mismos dedos como si algo de la escencia de Takeru se hubiese impregnado en ellos – "gracias"

El cielo oscurecido y cargado de nubles negras se abalanzo sobre la ciudad dejando caer su fina y suave lluvia sobre el cuerpo delgado de Takeru, quien continuaba corriendo por las calles de la gran ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. Nunca se percato de cuando fue que empezó a llorar, sería porque había confundido sus lágrimas con las mismas gotas de lluvia que continuamente corrían por su rostro. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y era la época en que el día oscurece más temprano. Sabía que debía llegar a casa, pero no tenía el deseo de hacerlo, deseaba postergar ese momento lo más que se pudiera. No habiendo más remedio tuvo que conformarse con irse a sentar a una banca del parque que estaba justo frente a su edificio departamental.

_Takeru: soy un tonto, no se en qué estaba pensando. ¡¿Cómo fue que me atreví a hacer algo como eso! – _en su mente no dejaba de repetirse vez tras vez las escenas de hacia_ solo _unas cuantas horas_ – Es que yo... – _recargo sus codos en las piernas para luego encorvarse un poco, y las manos blancas sujetaron con cierta hostilidad aquellos mechones de cabello dorado que se desbordaba entre los dedos largos y finos_ – es que yo creí que eso era lo correcto – trataba de excusarse consigo mismo – Nunca me ha gustado ver triste a Ken, siempre le he tenido compasión por haber perdido a su hermano mayor, yo me volvería loco si perdiera a Yamato, y por eso pienso en Ken, solo y extrañando a Osamu; además todo lo que sufrió con la semilla maligna. Y luego yo, me sentí tan culpable por haber entristecido aquella mirada azulina tan pura y transparente... solo quise hacerle saber que lo que piensa y lo que siente es realmente importante para mi, aunque eso me lastime. Lo único que quería, era darle las gracias por apreciarme tanto...- _recupero la compostura- _Pero, ¡¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa! _

Aquella noche transcurrió en medio de un tremendo aguacero y rayos que surcaban los cielos de la ciudad de Odaiba.

Al siguiente día, las calles húmedas y flora citadina daban testimonio contundente del diluvio de la noche anterior. Era martes, y si, era día de escuela. Pese a todas las mentiras que había inventado Takeru sobre una posible gripa junto con indicios de temperatura, su madre no desistió de mandarlo a la universidad,

Takeru: ¡Genial!- decía sarcástico- No se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer algo tan estupido al menos en viernes – se dependía ya de camino a la escuela sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suelo que pisaba.

Conforme más se acercaba a la facultad, más nervioso se ponía al imaginar a su compañero dándole los buenos días al tiempo que le pedía una explicación. Sin más remedio debía hacerlo, era inevitable, pero ahora ¿Qué excusa inventaría? Después de todo aquel día había comenzado con un montón de mentiras que su mamá no había creído, seguramente el arte de mentir era algo que no se le daba.

Continuaba el rubio ojiazul ideando la excusa que le daría a Ken.

_¿Me tropecé y tu amortiguaste la caída? ¿Me dio un ataque epiléptico? Mejor aun ¿Tengo lagunas mentales? _-Obviamente ni siquiera el se creía semejantes mentiras.

Takeru: Pues ni modo – decía resignado – tendré que decirle la verdad.

Al fin llego a su salón de clases, poso su vista en todos los alumnos que ya estaban presentes, ni señales de Ichijouji. De repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Daisuke: ¿Buscas a Ken?

Takeru no pudo evitar dar un salto del susto que le dio la repentina llegada del moreno, o ¿tal vez sería a causa de su pregunta? Como quiera que fuere el asunto es que el rubio trato de ocultar el rubor evidente que apareció en sus mejillas.

Takeru: ¡Daisuke! Tu siempre tan brusco- dijo molesto- Y para tu información no, no busco a Ichijouji, buscaba una banca para sentarme.

Daisuke: Pues... todavía quedan muchas – señalo con la mano todas las que aun estaban desocupadas que eran casi medio salón ya que era temprano y no había muchos alumnos todavía.

Takeru: (Aparece la gota en su cabeza) Buscaba una banca lejos de ti – dijo en tono sarcastico. (Sabemos que no andaba de muy buen humor)

Daisuke: Si, ya decia yo que no estabas buscando a Ken, ya que hoy es martes – dijo, después de todo, sentándose al lado de Takeru.

Takeru: Y eso qué – pregunto sin interés.

Daisuke: Pues que los martes no tomamos ninguna clase con Ichijouji, ¿recuerdas? –

Takeru: ¿No? – pregunto extrañado.

Daisuke: Claro, no ves que hoy el y Hikari toman clase. T.K. ¿estas bien? – pregunto notando la extraña reacción en el rostro del rubio.

Takeru: ¿Eh?

Daisuke: No me estas escuchando. Sabes, has estado muy extraño de unos días para acá- termino diciendo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que se acomodaba en el respaldo de la banca.

Bien, al menos por las clases de la mañana se había quitado un peso de encima porque no tendría que ver al niño genio. Pero a las once era la hora del almuerzo y posiblemente se daría el encuentro, no obstante, el franco japonés deseaba evitarlo al menos por aquel día.

Por más que Daisuke le insistió que salieran al patio, no hubo poder humano que alejara a Takaishi de su asiento en el salón. Todos habían salido y estaba completamente solo; tomo el almuerzo que de vez en cuando le ponía su mamá y lo degusto con agrado ya que era poco común que probara comida casera por la razón de que su madre siempre estaba en el trabajo. Claro, el desde pequeño había aprendido a cocinar y de hecho incluso llegaba a guisar para su hermano y su papá cuando de repente los visitaba, pero no hay nada mejor, que la comida de mamá.

Termino sus alimentos pero aun quedaba mucho tiempo de la hora del almuerzo. Sentado en su pupitre alcanzo a escuchar el barullo que había fuera, en el patio; parecía que las voces y las risas se hacían más fuertes. El estaba aburrido, así que poco a poco fue a tomar lugar pegado a las ventanas que daban al patio. Desde ahí se podía observar hasta los limites de la universidad que no esta por demás decirlo, era bastante grande.

La viata era demasiado agradable pese a la constante amenaza de lluvia que abrigaba la ciudad. Al principio se distrajo mirando a un grupo de amigos sentados en derredor los cuales parecian ser miembro del club de manga, pues no dejaban de hojear las revistas de dicho tema, eso sin mencionar que sacaban y sacaban mangas de Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya y de cualquier historia de CLAMP. Poco después paso su azulada mirada hacia cierto chico loco que no dejaba de asediar a una chica bella de cabello castaño. Más allá, cerca de las canchas de football, la figura delgada del capitán del equipo robo su atención. El corazón le palpito solo un poco más fuerte, más al estar tan lejos del joven Ichijouji y sabiendo que el peliazul no se daba cuanta de que lo observaba se sintió con la libertad de contemplarlo a su gusto.

Al observar la actitud del chico que le había declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos, le sorprendió mucho notar que Ken actuaba completamente normal; al parecer, Ken seguía siendo un chico super talentoso en el football, en los estudios y sobre todo entre las chicas. Solo había algo diferente en el, parecía estar más feliz que de costumbre. Le sonreia a todo el mundo, a sus compañeros de equipo, a las porristas que nunca faltaban, hasta al pesado de Daisuke que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de gastarle alguna broma. Ante tales hechos, las cejas del rubio en la ventana se fruncieron un poco para luego llevar a su dueño a alejarse del espectáculo.

Takeru:_ ¿Qué fue eso? _– sedecia a sí mismo_- Senti como un calor invadio ligeramente mi pecho. Será que... me puse... ¿Celoso?...- _guardo silencio unos breves segundos_- ¡No! ¡No es posible!_

Pasarón las horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Takeru quién perdido en sus pensamientos había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pronto se vio caminando escaleras abajo, ya habían terminado las clases. Ni cuenta se había dado de cuando se despidió o se deshizo de la presencia de Daisuke. Lo único que hacía era caminar con la vista baja hasta que se choco con alguien.

Takeru: Perdón – haciendo una reverencia – No me fije por donde... – se detuvo al contemplar que era con Ken con quien había chocado.

Ken: ¡Oh! no, en realidad fui yo el que no me di cuenta... perdóname tu a mí – también se disculpo haciendo una reverencia. El rubio pudo notar claramente que el rostro jovial de su amigo continuaba radiante justo como lo había visto antes.

Amigo X: ¡Vamos Capitan! Se nos va a hacer tarde – le gritaba uno de los chicos con los que estaba.

Ken: ¡Si! ¡Ya voy!- respondió a su compañero para luego dirigirse a Takeru – Bueno, pues, hasta luego- y se hecho a caminar con sus amigos.

Algo extraño ocurrio en el corazón de Takaishi, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al contemplar a su "amigo" alejarse con un grupo de desconocidos. No era de extrañar, ya que Takeru y Ken habían sido los mejores amigos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos pues tenían una forma de ser muy parecida; pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Takeru se sentía desplazado, olvidado por su antiguo mejor amigo. Era un gran sentimiento de tristeza y de pérdida el que sentía Takeru.

Takeru: ¡Ken! – grito a su "amigo" que ya iba un tanto lejos. El mencionado se detuvo y giro el angelical rostro en dirección al rubio - ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo! – dijo tristemente para luego continuar con su camino a casa.

Pero como suele suceder en las novelas románticas fue el caso que antes de cumplir su proposito escucho un voz familiar tras su espalda invocando su nombre.

¡Takeru! –gritaba con insistencia.

Al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, el dueño del nombre se detuvo y se giro sobre si para cerciorarse de que sus oidos no lo habían engañado. Efectivamente, era el capitan del equipo de futbol el que lo había llamado. Venia corriendo tras el, al parecer llevaba ya un rato con paso veloz pues se notaba agitado.

Ken: Yo... – dijo al llegar, tratando de recuperar la respiración – no se... no se qué es lo que quisiste decir hace un rato. Eso me preocupa.

Inevitablemente una ligera sonrisa se escapo de los pequeños labios de Takeru al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Tal vez y solo tal vez... no todo estaba perdido aún.

Si lo se, estubo muy chafa el capitulo, pero aun así me dio por subirlo ya que si no es ahora me tardo otro tanto y ya tengo vergüenza de que no actualizo pronto. Sorry. Me es difícil escribir medio a escondidas por aquello del yaoi. Como sea. Espero terminar el proximo capitulo. Saludos y muchas muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto.


End file.
